


Inheritance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't expect it, not after all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> Date Written: 5 January 2012  
> Word Count: 687  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) 2011  
>  Recipient: [](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sharpest_asp**](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Stocking Link: <http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/175350.html?thread=4418806#t4418806>  
> Summary: She didn't expect it, not after all this time.  
> Spoilers: Post-series AU  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of the WB, Warner Brothers Television, Tollin/Robbins, and DC Comics. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with "The Birds of Prey," the WB, or any representatives of Dina Meyer, Ashley Scott, or Rachel Skarsten. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: I really wasn't sure where this was going to go until it was done. I'd expected to be writing a Barbara/Carolyn piece, but that didn't quite come out here. Nor did it end up as really Barbara/Helena either.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, which means that all mistakes are mine and I reserve the right to futz with this down the line if I get a beta that requires changes.

She didn't expect it, not after all this time. The letter had arrived with the morning's mail. Alfred had made sure to put it on the top of the stack in front of her keyboard. She wasn't even sure she wanted to open it, truth be told.

"What's that?"

Barbara looked up at the sound of Helena's question. She smiled warmly at the sight of Dinah bent over next to Helena, attempting to extricate herself from the darker woman's chokehold. Barbara could tell that Dinah was in no danger, and waited to see how long it would take before she'd use her telekinesis to somehow break free.

"Letter from the lawyers," was all Barbara said and she moved to set it aside. "Nothing important for now." She studied her two partners for a long moment, felt the calming effect they had on her. It had been rough rebuilding the Clock Tower -- and themselves -- but they had done it and moved on.

"Aha!" Dinah crowed triumphantly as she managed to wiggle out of Helena's grip. She grinned and panted slightly, but held her hand out toward Helena. "Pay up, Huntress. I got out without my powers."

Helena grumbled good-naturedly and dug into her pocket to pull out a couple of crumpled bills. Before she could hand them to the blonde, the bills floated up out of her hand and into Dinah's back pocket.

"Show off," Helena muttered, smirking anyway.

Dinah's good mood was infectious, and Barbara soon found her mood lightening. Both of the younger women rifled through their own stacks of mail before Dinah tugged at Helena's arm.

"Let's go. I've got fifty bucks burning a hole in my back pocket that needs to be spent at Hot Topic." She glanced over at Barbara. "You wanna come with us?"

Barbara shook her head. "No, thank you, but you two have fun. Somebody has to pay the bills around here."

Dinah shrugged and headed for the elevator, sighing dramatically as she waited for Helena to give Barbara a quick good morning kiss. They stepped into the elevator and, just before the doors closed, she called out, "I know that letter is about the money from mom, Barbara. Use it the way you need to. I'm okay with that."

And with that, the doors closed and Barbara was once again alone in the room. She picked up the letter, stared at it for a moment, then opened it. Scanning the legalese in the letter, she then stared at the enclosed check. Somehow Carolyn had known all those years ago that Dinah would eventually find her way to the family business and to Barbara herself. The money would certainly help with Dinah's college costs, though she wasn't sure that had been Carolyn's intention.

But it was Dinah's blithe acceptance of the money that made it easier to understand. Perhaps Carolyn had said something to Dinah all those long years ago when she'd put her into the safety of the Redmond home. Did it really matter how the girl knew of this inheritance? And the letter _had_ stated that the information be forwarded to Barbara regardless of where she was living, assuming that Barbara would know where Dinah was.

"You should know by now that nothing will keep me from making sure my daughter's safe, Barbara," came a far too familiar voice from the balcony behind her.

Barbara turned to see Carolyn standing there. "How in the hell--?"

"It's a long story, but it's better that everyone thinks I'm dead," Carolyn replied, holding a hand up to stop Barbara from coming closer. "Even this was risky. You just keep her safe and make sure that money takes care of whatever needs to be taken care of for Dinah, okay?"

"And you're just going to disappear like that?"

Carolyn looked away, but Barbara could see the sadness in her eyes. "For the foreseeable future, yes. Take good care of her, Barbara."

And then she was gone. Again. Barbara would have thought she'd imagined the whole thing, except for the black feather resting on the ground where Carolyn had stood.


End file.
